


Keeping the Devil in Check

by cafflow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafflow/pseuds/cafflow
Summary: It probably isn’t the best idea to feel his boyfriend up while thousands of people are listening in, but Jeonghan has never fought the impulse to touch Mingyu whenever it arises, and he’s not about to start now.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Keeping the Devil in Check

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of inspired/influenced by this excellent fanvid:
> 
> [”Thirsty”](https://youtu.be/UxT1fgjSD6M) by isay9194.
> 
> I am in love with it (and everything else on this channel).

Three minutes into a radio broadcast on VLive, Jeonghan’s bedroom door opens and Mingyu slips in. Mingyu’s supposed to be out with a friend— and he must have gone, because he’s wearing a grey coat and looks distinctly windswept— but eight o’clock seems like an early end to the night for a couple of twenty-somethings who hardly ever get the chance to meet. Jeonghan sits up on his bed and watches as Mingyu catches his eye and makes a show of engaging the lock.

‘Carats, it looks like I might have a visitor,’ Jeonghan says pointedly to his phone, in case Mingyu missed the VLive notification and inadvertently lands them on Naver’s trending topics for all the wrong reasons.

If Mingyu’s disappointed that they aren’t technically alone, he doesn’t show it. Jeonghan glances at the flurry of guesses about the visitor’s identity and looks at Mingyu questioningly, ready to make his excuses if he doesn’t feel like joining in, but Mingyu only nods and shrugs out of his coat. He’s dressed casually underneath, well-fitting dark jeans and a thin sweater that clings to his chest in a way Jeonghan appreciates very much.

‘It’s new,’ Mingyu mouths, standing in front of him and practically preening under the attention.

Jeonghan has never bothered fighting the impulse to touch Mingyu whenever it arises and he doesn’t start now, even though it’s probably not the best idea to feel his boyfriend up while thousands of people are listening in. He tries to keep his hands _over_ clothing at least, but he must be doing a bad job at pretending he doesn’t want to see Mingyu naked because in one swift move, Mingyu slides Jeonghan’s phone towards the head of the bed and straight under a pillow, then yanks him to his feet to kiss him. It’s sloppy and aggressive, like Mingyu’s been starved of physical touch for months, and Jeonghan almost forgets his responsibilities in favour of seeing where Mingyu takes it. But—

‘I’m in the middle of a live,’ he whispers, breaking out of the kiss regretfully. He can’t help biting at Mingyu’s bottom lip again before ducking out of his arms to retrieve the phone. ‘Please behave.’

The scowl he gets in response is... well, pretty fair considering he’d started it. Jeonghan widens his eyes innocently at Mingyu and goes through the confused comment section, which seems to be split on whether there’s a connection issue or whether he’s wandered off with his visitor and forgotten about the broadcast entirely.

‘I’m still here!’ he says, smiling at the immediate flood of replies. ‘I’m sorry for worrying you; my visitor was being very distracting. Final chance to guess who it is!’

He sits down again and eliminates some of the guesses while Mingyu gets settled. It doesn’t come as much of a surprise that despite everything, Mingyu chooses to drape himself over Jeonghan’s back, propping his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder to see the phone.

‘Hello, it’s Mingyu!’ he says cheerfully. ‘Did anyone get it right? I hope you’ve all eaten well and had a good night so far.’

‘I don’t think anyone believes you’d voluntarily visit me, because very few people guessed you,’ Jeonghan remarks, relaxing into his embrace. ‘But weren’t you busy tonight?’

‘I went to meet a friend, but we were both too tired to stay out long.’

The comments come in almost too fast for Jeonghan to read, but he spots one that makes him stifle a laugh. ‘Someone wants to know why you came here instead of going to sleep.’

‘At eight o’clock?’ Mingyu asks, politely confused. ‘I wanted to visit Jeonghan-hyung since I got back so early. We had separate schedules today, so I missed him.’

It feels like the kind of thing that should be said flippantly, but instead he’s audibly sincere and Jeonghan can hardly tease him when he’d missed Mingyu, too, in a quiet way, the way it’s possible to miss someone whose presence isn’t necessarily essential, but who’d make everything brighter by being there. There’s nothing Jeonghan can do except sigh and turn to channel all the fondness he can’t voice into a forceful kiss on Mingyu’s cheek, who grins and hugs him tighter as if he knows exactly what Jeonghan wants to say.

Jeonghan doesn’t have anything planned for the broadcast, having started it only because the dorms were empty and he was feeling lonely, so he makes a request for the most unusual questions their audience can come up with. He and Mingyu end up agreeing that telepathy would be the worst superpower to have and that self-driving cars sound terrifying, but they dissolve into an argument about which flavour of ice cream would make the best body wash. Mingyu plays absentmindedly with Jeonghan’s hair while they bicker, smoothing it down with gentle strokes until Jeonghan is too loose-limbed and heavy-eyed to care about arguing any longer.

‘Let’s move on to a new question,’ Mingyu says triumphantly, scrolling to find one. ‘“The last of humanity is leaving for another planet and can only preserve one of Seventeen’s MVs for future generations. Which one should they take?”’

Jeonghan laughs. ‘I’m glad at least some Carats survive in that scenario.’

Mingyu rests his head against Jeonghan’s. ‘Which would you choose, hyung? I don’t know if I’d want to go for sentimentality and pick one of our first MVs or if I should consider the mood... Would “Home” be comforting or too bittersweet for people leaving Earth forever?’

It’s so like him to take a question like this seriously. Jeonghan shrugs and says, ‘If we’re going to be immortalised forever in a single video, why not pick the one we look best in?’

‘Interesting reasoning. And which one would that be for you?’

‘How can I possibly make a decision like that myself?’ Jeonghan asks. His show of false modesty earns him a pinch in the side, and he spends a few seconds ruthlessly pinching Mingyu back until he squirms. ‘I’d rather see what everyone else thinks.’

The comments really are too fast to follow this time. Jeonghan scrolls through them for a little while— and puzzles over one suggesting the “Snap Shoot” choreography video— before he returns to the newest comments, where someone is encouraging Mingyu to choose for him.

‘Me?’ Mingyu takes a moment to consider it. ‘I think Jeonghan-hyung looks wonderful in all of them. But if I had to pick one... His visuals in the “Fear” MV were especially good, weren’t they? He was like a painting come to life.’

It’s the exact same thing he’d said when he’d fucked Jeonghan into incoherency the first chance they’d got after that comeback, and Jeonghan knows Mingyu hasn’t forgotten when his fingers slip down from Jeonghan’s hair to rub deliberately over his lips. The lipstick stains from that night had been a nightmare to clean, but he still gets goosebumps whenever he remembers the intensity of Mingyu’s focus, and the long minutes in which he was completely blind and deaf to everything but Mingyu.

Jeonghan parts his lips just enough to nip gently at Mingyu’s fingers. He waits until he feels Mingyu tense behind him, breath hitching in anticipation, then draws them into his mouth and sucks languidly.

‘Hyung,’ Mingyu says warningly, barely more than an exhale against Jeonghan’s ear. He’s getting hard; Jeonghan can feel the thick line of Mingyu’s cock pressing against his lower back.

Mingyu always says it’s just further proof of how evil Jeonghan is, but one of Jeonghan’s favourite things in the world is seeing how turned on he can get Mingyu without a single touch to his dick. He lets go of Mingyu’s fingers and shifts experimentally to gauge how far gone he is, only for Mingyu to grab him by the hips to hold him still.

Mingyu sounds pained but resolute when he speaks again. ‘Which MV would you pick for me, hyung?’

The broadcast has gone on long enough that there’d be nothing suspicious about ending it now, so Jeonghan’s not sure why Mingyu’s determined to continue it when they could be having sex instead. He looks thoughtfully at Mingyu’s hands, clenched white-knuckled on his hips, and wonders if this is one of those times when one of them chooses to be contrary for the sake of it. Jeonghan doesn’t mind; it’s always fun playing with Mingyu when he’s in this sort of mood.

He drops his phone on the bed and wriggles out of Mingyu’s grasp so he can turn around. Jeonghan’s not sure what his expression’s like as he rises to his knees between Mingyu’s thighs, but he’s amused to see Mingyu swallow visibly and lean back slightly, bracing himself with his palms against the bedsheets.

‘I liked your styling in “Hit”,’ Jeonghan tells him, toying with the hem of his sweater and pushing it up to reveal the slightest hint of skin. Jeonghan pauses as though thinking through the justification for his choice, then drags the sweater up slowly, a single finger extended to scratch over taut muscles. ‘Your— hair looked good in that one.’

Mingyu lets out a breathy laugh, his head falling back when Jeonghan bends to lick at his stomach. ‘You’re so generous with your compliments.’

Jeonghan doesn’t remember a thing about anyone’s hair in the “Hit” MV, of course, and Mingyu knows it. Jeonghan’s reason for picking it lies solely in one of Mingyu’s outfits, the provocatively low-cut suit that had gaped open almost to his navel with every move he’d made. Mingyu had found it funny that such blatant fanservice could get Jeonghan so worked up, but Jeonghan thinks that might be part of the thrill: the world gets to see so much of them both, but it still has to be content with a shallow tease of something only he gets to touch and mark as he likes.

‘Tell everyone a story about the shoot for that MV,’ Jeonghan orders. ‘Did _you_ like your look?’

In a halting voice, Mingyu manages to recount his thoughts on his styling while Jeonghan works his way up over Mingyu’s chest. The sweater is bunched under his arms, and Jeonghan sucks a trail of kisses into his skin that stops just below his right nipple. Jeonghan skims his teeth lightly over it, delighting in the way Mingyu trembles, and raises an eyebrow challengingly; Mingyu looks at him for a moment and then huffs a soft laugh, silently surrendering.

‘I think we’ve talked about ourselves enough for today,’ Jeonghan says, immediately drawing back. ‘Should we let everyone unwind and get ready for bed now?’

He doesn’t bother checking the responses before he strips Mingyu out of his sweater and jeans, shoving him flat onto the bed. Mingyu goes willingly, even smirking when Jeonghan pauses to admire the sight of him sprawled out, shirtless and in tight black briefs. Sometimes it still surprises him just how fucking hot Mingyu can be.

‘Oh, is it getting late?’ Mingyu asks. He catches Jeonghan around the waist and jerks him down, taking the opportunity while he’s off-balance to roll him onto his back under Mingyu. ‘You must be tired of listening to us, everyone. Thank you for letting me join in tonight. Sweet dreams!’

‘Carats, I hope you had as much fun as we did.’ Jeonghan bites back a moan when Mingyu mouths wetly at his neck. ‘We’ll sleep well tonight, so please do the same. Goodnight.’

Jeonghan fumbles for his phone and ends the live. He barely has time to toss it onto his bedside table before Mingyu is on him, devouring him with teeth and tongue. Jeonghan threads his fingers roughly through Mingyu’s hair and gives as good as he gets, kissing Mingyu so fiercely that it isn’t long before they’re both completely out of breath.

‘You’re terrible,’ Mingyu pants, even as his hands sneak under Jeonghan’s ass to haul him closer and roll their hips together in a deliciously slow grind. ‘Torturing me even though you’re the one who said we couldn’t do anything because of the live.’

‘Oh, like you didn’t know exactly what you were doing, talking that way about how I looked in the “Fear” MV.’

‘It’s not my fault you get turned on when someone thinks you’re beautiful.’

‘How vain do you think I am?’ Jeonghan asks indignantly. He wiggles a hand between them and grabs Mingyu’s cock, which is practically bursting out of his underwear with how aroused he is. Mingyu groans and rocks urgently into Jeonghan’s palm, but Jeonghan deliberately keeps his grip loose. ‘I mean the specific compliment you used, Mingyu. Don’t pretend to be ignorant; you got hard because of it, too.’

‘That’s because you were sucking on my fingers!’

‘You put them on my mouth!’

Mingyu whines and presses down on Jeonghan’s hand, trying to increase the pressure on his cock. ‘Why are we fighting? Can’t we finish this argument after I fuck you?’

‘Who says we’re still going to have sex?’ Jeonghan demands, but he’s already reaching for the lube stashed at the back of his bedside drawer as he says it.

He allows Mingyu to tug his clothes off, but he gets his revenge for the comment about his vanity by making Mingyu watch him finger himself open. It’s the best kind of revenge, really; Mingyu’s so desperate by the time Jeonghan is done that when he finally pushes into Jeonghan, it’s with all the strength he usually keeps tightly reined in. He fucks Jeonghan with long, full thrusts, never once letting Jeonghan’s attention waver from the drag of the cock inside him. He fucks Jeonghan like he has something to prove, like Jeonghan isn’t already completely his.

‘I lied before, you know,’ Mingyu says suddenly, shoving deep inside Jeonghan and grinding against his ass. ‘I wasn’t tired; I could have stayed out longer. But I saw something that made me think of you, and then I just wanted to come see you.’

Jeonghan kisses him. ‘If it’s something too sappy, don’t say it because it’ll make me want to l— ah!’

He’s cut off by a sharp thrust. Jeonghan digs his fingers into Mingyu’s back, momentarily dazed by how good it feels, and laughs breathlessly.

‘It’s a good thing I saw a pair of devil horns, then,’ Mingyu snaps, though with too little heat for Jeonghan to believe he’s genuinely upset.

‘Is that a suggestion, Mingyu?’ Jeonghan asks slyly. He arches up to lick the sweat curving along Mingyu’s jaw, and Mingyu falters on his next stroke in. ‘Do you want me to dress up as something evil? Something that was passing by when it saw you, and how hot you are, and decided right there that it needed to fuck you?’

‘Hyung,’ Mingyu moans, the desperation so thick in that one word that Jeonghan almost comes untouched.

Mingyu’s movements are becoming less focussed, his dick sliding in and out in erratic jerks. The arm holding him up over Jeonghan is shaking. Jeonghan wants to see him lose control, his gorgeous face screwed up in pleasure and his come dripping down Jeonghan’s thighs.

‘It wouldn’t even be hard for me to make it believable,’ Jeonghan continues. ‘I always want you. Sometimes when we’re out in public, completely surrounded by people and cameras, I fantasise about excusing us both just so I can take you somewhere quiet and suck you off. It’d have to be quick and messy, and we’d go back with my knees aching and your dick still wet from my mouth. Do you think anyone would guess what we did? Would they believe how easily I’d get on my knees for you?’

Mingyu swears, low and startled, and comes hard. He stares wide-eyed at Jeonghan’s self-satisfied expression, then breaks into a laugh and ducks down to kiss him fervently.

‘You’re amazing,’ Mingyu says against his lips, curling a hand tenderly around Jeonghan’s cock. ‘Tell me what you want, hyung. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.’

Jeonghan bucks up, chasing after each unhurried stroke. He’s so close that anything would do, but before he can say so, Mingyu tightens his grip.

‘What about this?’ He gazes at Jeonghan, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. ‘I’ve never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as you, Jeonghan. You take my breath away, and I can never seem to get enough of looking at you. I feel like you should be put somewhere safe and out of reach, so that people can only admire you from a distance.’

It isn’t the cheap flattery that does it— no matter how much Mingyu crows about it later— but the soft adoration in Mingyu’s eyes that makes Jeonghan gasp and spill into his hand. He can joke about it all he likes, but Mingyu never looks at Jeonghan like he’s overwhelmed by Jeonghan’s beauty; he only ever looks at Jeonghan like he loves him.

Mingyu cleans them both up and climbs back into bed to cuddle close behind Jeonghan. Jeonghan is content and lazy and on the brink of sleep when Mingyu clears his throat.

‘If you’re serious about dressing up, hyung, I do think devil horns would look extremely natural on you,’ he says.

Jeonghan tries to elbow him in the stomach, but Mingyu knows him too well not to be prepared to block it. That leads to an energetic tussle, which leads to Jeonghan riding Mingyu until they’re both sticky with sweat and come and Mingyu’s voice is hoarse from begging.

A week later, Jeonghan discovers a headband with red horns on his pillow. The look on Mingyu’s face the next time he visits Jeonghan’s room and finds him reclining on dark red silk sheets, wearing nothing but the horns, is one that Jeonghan savours for a very long time.


End file.
